Edate Yaramashi
Edate Yaramashi (ｴﾀﾞﾃ ﾔﾗﾏｼ) (Ee-dah-tae Yur-rah-mah-shii) Naota Yaramashi (ﾅｵﾀ ﾔﾗﾏｼ) (Nah-oh-tah Yur-rah-mah-shii) is known to be the kindest person in all of Hiashi, a member of the noble Yaramashi family. Edate is a carefree and rather reckless person, and despite of his recklessness his constant training and research. He thinks of his friends first before doing any type of training sometimes. APPEARANCE Edate is an average built young man of average height and unusual blue hair and a light tan. Edate wears a blue long shirt with white trimmings with no undershirt. PERSONALITY Edate has a warm and loving personlity, it makes people always want to be him all the time. He is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. Edate thinks things through in a rather straightforward matter that usually involves taking things “head on”. Even when faced with obvious hostility, he rarely holds a grudge or negative feelings towards an enemy. Edate frequently shows his perverseness towards the others. since he is seen grabbing Mai's breasts at the Public Bath while with the others during their training for the tournament. HISTORY ''' Edate's family was murdered by his father Toshino Yaramashi when he was 10 years old. After that tragic experience, Edate had sought only power in order to find his father and kill him. The first that his family was killed, he was under the care of Kozushi Ayami. He learned the Wolf Fang Fighting Style while living with her and chose to leave her behind two years later. After leaving Kozushi, he continues to trains and ended up meeting Mai and Ishimaru. '''EDATE ARC While Edate was training and gathering some firewood, he came across a girl who was tired from walking to the market with an injured ankle named . When Mai encountered Edate, she was wondering why does he look so familiar to her.Edate volunteered to help her get home, and while he was carrying her home, a basket fell on his head. When Edate passed out, Mai's little brother Ishimaru helped carry him back home. Moments later when Edate came to, Mai suggested that Edate should stay with them and Ishimaru wasn't too thrilled about because he doesn't know anything about him. Mai knew everything there is to know about him, as Mai told Ishimaru the story about Edate, he walked in on them and she kisses him. After the kiss, a giant wolf crashed down the roof and began to smash down everything sight in its path. While Edate was helping everyone duck for cover, another person jumped in and was looking for Edate and kill him. When the fight began, the assailant Ganryu had to take Mai and Ishimaru as hostage and unleashed a powerful energy wave until the wolf held Edate down. And Ganryu released the attack, while Edate couldn't stand of the thought of his new friends getting hurt. Edate screamed out and unleashed a power he didn't know was sleeping within him. When Edate realized that he was still alive, he began to fight Ganryu and starting to gain the upper hand. Until Ganryu opening left eye and starting to turn things around for him as well. Edate was starting to call the stops and starting to use the final blow.A few days after his victory, Edate was thinking about what was going on and without realizing it, he was send the same white void when he first obtained his unusual power. A white figure appeared and asked him to touch a giant platform and it will grant him the ultimate power. But he refused to take it because he wants to be stronger without any cheap thicks. When Edate and Mai were in school, Mai was kidnapped and the kidnapper was Hiromu Yaramashi, Edate's brother. He begged to Hiromu to leave Mai and to help him find their father. Hiromu couldn't allow any of it to happen. He attacked Edate and left him with a minor wound in the forest.As Edate was getting up, a green spirit knocked him down and didn't stop. Edate chased it down and finally got to it. After explaining about the mysterious Spirit Orbs, Edate and Ishimaru had to rescue Mai before doing any necessary action. They had to retrieve the orbs within three days time otherwise, the earth's elements will wither. While on the search, Edate had the misfortune of seeing his father. But to no avail, Edate couldn't defeat him. Edate and friends had traveled through an island to search for the three sacrificial Spirit Orbs in order to save nature. Their first destination was an island called Tashimi. The villagers are living in constant fear because there is a demon named Heisuke, his goal in life is a bride, Mai walked to him and slapped him. Heisuke had soon fell in love with her and wanted her to marry him. Edate and Ishimaru intervened and joined the fray, they're managed to defeat the first form and the second form was harder than ever. Edate and Ishimaru were getting desperate and chose to attack him head-on, after Ishimaru had defeated Heisuke, he chose to be as a sacrifice because he didn't want Mai to suffer. The next morning, he was appointed as a sacrifice and they have continued to find the next orb. Later, Edate is training and Mai ended up being kidnapped again by a strange old man and wanted her to be the next sacrifice. Edate and Ishimaru found the two of them and freed her. The kidnapper, Kosaka Fuji asked them to Fuji Island to find the last orb. While search for Kosaka, they've found a young girl named Sasami. After the sky turned black, Kosaka returned but in a newer younger form. Sasami was ordered to be executed for thinking about helping Edate fight back against him, Edate pledged to protect everyone and defeat his father. When Edate made his fiery declaration, a young boy and old man appeared and agreed to help Sasami. The boy named Kenji wanted to help her because he and her are childhood friends. During the abduction, Edate and his friends arrived to the Fuji Mansion, and began off any opponent in their path. As Edate, Mai, and Kenji arrived to the final floor, and Ishimaru fighting on the first floor, they've fought against three monsters and defeated the first two. The final monster crushed the Spirit Orb, Edate's rage explodes, and finished the monster with the final blow. As the shattered orb lays on the ground, they were wondering how will they revive it. The Spirit said the only way to restore it is love. He suggested that Edate and Mai should kiss. And as they kissed, the Spirit Orb regained its original luster. Kosaka and Edate fought with equal power and began to talk about Edate's father, Sasami barged into the battlefield and fought Kosaka for him as payback. Edate had a bad feeling about Ishimaru's power and chased after him, and in another instant, Edate had another bad feeling about Sasami's life force. And he, Ishimaru, and Kenji raced to the top floor of where Sasami and Kosaka fought. They've won the fight, and as they resumed their peaceful lives. Edate continues to train and prepare for his revenge. Mai smacked Edate and give him a lecture about him training so much. After their conversation, they found a flier about a martial arts tournament being held in a few days. Edate signed up and waiting to be qualified. He and Ishimaru entered thought of each other as they strongest opponent in the ring. But... another fighter stepped in and also thought of himself as they stronger opponent. Edate and Ishimaru made it to the semi-final round and fought their very best. Ishimaru unfortunately give up the match and moved on. After defeating Ishimaru in the tournament, a new opponent named Junsui battled Edate in the final round, Edate thought to himself that he might not have a chance against him, because He had never fought an opponent that uses tentacles from the ground. For a brief second, Edate had a major increase of power that after defeating Junsui, his eye sight became very poor. About a month late, Edate's father visited him from the hospital, that in two months time, another martial arts tournament is being held. He had decided to train even harder because Toshino is also participating.